Destiny
by Miya Natsuki
Summary: Sinopse: kagome uma jovem de 18 anos é vitima de um erro laboratorial e acaba ficando grávida quando fazia exame ginecológico para trabalho escolar de biologia, agora como ela ira lhe dar com a situação tão complicada e sem saber quem é o pai do bebe?
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

 _Sinopse: kagome uma jovem de 18 anos é vitima de um erro laboratorial e acaba ficando grávida quando fazia exame ginecológico para trabalho escolar de biologia, agora como ela ira lhe dar com a situação tão complicada e sem saber quem é o pai do bebe?_

 **Capitulo 1 – um erro**

* * *

Em uma cidadezinha do interior de São Paulo morava uma família humilde e simples, como todas as famílias essa não era diferente, as lutas dos dia a dia não eram diferente, mas uma coisa diferente de todas as outras famílias estava prestes a acontecer.

O sol raiava quando uma porta foi aberta por uma senhora de avental e de aparência ranzinza

-Kagome acorda já é dia vai se atrasar para a escola,

-ai vovó, já?

-levante-se anda – com um pouco de preguiça Kagome se levantou

-esta bem já estou indo... mamãe acorde já é dia temos que ir... – Kagome tentava inutilmente acordar sua mãe que dormia profundamente ela puxou as cobertas pra sua mãe se levantar – mamãe acorda já estamos atrasadas

-hnmmm – sua mãe resmungou – só mais um pouquinho...

-mamãe!

-ai... ai ta bom já estou indo...

kagome foi pra cozinha onde havia café quentinho posto pela sua avó, logo sua mãe apareceu e depois seu tio sota

-bom dia minha linda sobrinha

-bom dia titio, hoje é dia de futebol na escola e estou escalada pro time

-olha que maravilha!

-Onde já se viu isso? – kaede reclamou – mulheres fazendo coisas de homens como pode as coisas estar tão mudadas?

-ai vovó nos mulheres conquistou esse direito de ser iguais aos homens alem de liberdade de escolha, expressão e igualdade.

-isso é bobagem as mulheres sempre serão menos que o homem – kaede falou severa – nos servimos apenas para cuidar deles

-ai mamãe que pensamentos mais negativos! – kikyo reclamou com kaede – o mundo mudou deve se acostumar a idéia, sabia?

-e você chegou outra vez tarde ontem a noite, kikyo – kaede repreendeu

\- a não começa mamãe, eu estava com o miroku

-um homem casado! Isso é uma vergonha para o nome Higurashi! – kaede estava indignada – você devia ter vergonha na cara

-para mamãe ele esta se divorciando, por que você não suporta me ver feliz? A minha felicidade te incomoda!

-o que me incomoda é você agindo descaradamente saindo com um homem casado!

Kagome e sota se olharam apreensivo

-eu tenho tempo eu lavo a louça – Kagome disse

-nada disso sobrinha deixa que eu lave, da aqui – sota pegou a bucha da mãos dela e foi lavar a louça, kaede olhou aquilo e já reclamou

-o que é isso sota? Isso não é coisa de homem fazer, tem mulheres em casa pra isso

-eu não me importo mamãe de lavar a louça

-filha hoje é dia do seu exame não é?

-é sim mamãe, ai nossa nem me lembre se não fosse pelo trabalho de biologia jamais iria fazer esse exame ginecológico – Kagome disse como se fosse o fim do mundo – estamos atrasados vamos!

Kikyo com roupa de ginástica pegou o capacete com sua filha Kagome e subiram em uma moto com compartimento pra um passageiro e quando foi dar partida a moto não aceitou

-a não pitusa não faz isso comigo não, tenho que ir pra aula logo, vamos pega!

-essa lata velha não funciona outra vez vou chegar atrasada!

-não diz assim da pitusa, ela é sentimental ai ela escuta e não funciona mesmo

As duas saíram correndo e empurrando a moto e quando pegou subiram nela e foram para o trabalho-escola

S2_S2

* * *

-ah puxa hoje é o grande dia!

-é hoje o dia da inseminação artificial?

-sim, estou tão ansioso e logo teremos um bebe, Kana, nosso filho

-ah, eu ainda não entendo por que não adotamos um, Sesshoumaru – Kana dizia de forma indiferente

-por que não é a mesma coisa kanna, não será meu, não será metade minha, queria que fosse nosso, mas...

-nem me lembre Sesshoumaru, infelizmente por incompatibilidade não posso engravidar.

-eu sei kanna, eu quero ir mais cedo e falar com o Dr. Totousai... eu desde que sarei eu só penso em ter um filho, chegar perto da morte me fez ver a vida de forma diferente, ah kanna, ser pai, o milagre da vida!

Kanna apenas observou indiferente, não se conformava com o fato de seu marido querer um filho, usando barriga de aluguel, seria tão mais fácil adotar.

Sesshoumaru foi até o laboratório onde seria realizado o processo de inseminação pra falar com o medico

-então dr. Quais as expectativas?

-não se preocupe hoje é o dia ideal pra fazer isso, ela está ovulando e tem ótimas chances de tudo der certo

-tem material suficiente?

-o suficiente pra engravidar um harém.

-que bom doutor, isso me deixa um tanto quanto tranquilo

-não se preocupe Sesshoumaru, a tarde assim que for feito o procedimento ligarei avisando.

-ah muito obrigado doutor.

Sesshoumaru saiu do consultório e foi pra revista shikon no tama, uma das mais prestigiada do pais, ele chegou animado comentando o quanto as revista havia se esgotado das bancas.

-isso é ótimo Sesshoumaru – seu amigo inutaisho – assim logo estará realizando seu desejo de se tornar pai

– satori pareceu no escritório – o pessoal preparou algo e queria que viesse aqui um momento

-o que é agora?

-ai venha e veja

-isso é uma brincadeira? Não vejo ninguém aqui – Sesshoumaru tinha voltado até a recepção e então do nada a equipe dali gritou

-suspresaaaaa

-isso é para comemorar o aniversário da revista, estamos antecipando a festa de amanhã – disse satori animada

-é uma data importante para todos nós – Sesshoumaru comentou

-ora vejam só a turminha festejando e nem convida os outros setores da revista – hakudoushi disse sarcástico – claro o setor financeiro desta revista não tem participações nessas 'festinhas particulares'

-a turma do setor financeiro é tão chata que é bem capaz de ficar fazendo cálculos enquanto se diverte – sango disse de forma irônica e então pra estragar o clima Hakudoushi anunciou

-esta chegando a ultima remessa da revista, elas foram recolhidas por estar insuficiente

-o que? – sesshoumaru esbravejou – como pode passei em umas 5 bancas e em todas já havia esgotados!

-calma sesshoumaru, deve haver algum engano ou um explicação

-droga... se tivéssemos nossa própria gráfica poderíamos nos mesmo controlar a distribuição, kageromaru não ligou ainda?

-ainda não senhor – rin entrou na sala com uns documentos – poderia assinar esses documentos por favor?

-kageromaru será o único que poderá nos ajudar agora – sesshoumaru se agarrava a m fio de esperança

Hakudoushi já tinha saído e inutaisho tentou distrair sesshoumaru falando sobre o futuro filho dele e a isca foi perfeita

* * *

-entao kageromaru depois disso eu coloco meu plano em ação é só assinar os papeis.

-mas é seu genro, vai fazer isso mesmo?

-os meus planos já estavam traçados quando ele se casou com minha filha, isso é inevitável

Kageromaru tinha um olhar culpado pelo que estava fazendo

-escuta kageromaru, não me traia, as consequências são graves para aqueles que me traem

-não se preocupe naraku eu preciso do que você me dá pra viver a vida que levo na Europa

-então amanhã nos encontraremos no escritório e você assina os papeis

-tudo bem.

Enquanto isso kanna e kagura estavam entrosadas em uma conversa sentadas debaixo de uma sobra no parque de golfe quando os viram chegar

-ola papai – kanna o cumprimentou kageromaru olhou raivoso para kagura coisa que passou desapercebido dos outros dois

-ola naraku eu sou kagura amiga de escola de kanna e esposa do kageromaru

-você é muito bonita kagura.

-obrigada naraku...

-vamos kagura – kageromaru a chamou e quando já tinham saídos de perto eles foram chegando perto do carro – você não devia ter falado com a kanna antes de eu falar com Sesshoumaru, kagura

-ela é minha amiga queria vê-la

-você é muito estúpida poderá por tudo a perder! – kageromaru estava exaltado

-é você que é um idiota, kageromaru minha vida é um inferno desde que te conheci

Kageromaru entrou dentro do carro e saiu deixando-a para trás

-seu maldito volta aqui! Volta aqui kageromaru! – kagura gritou

Ela foi caminhando, mas o salto quebrou e então sentou desolada num banquinho que tinha ali por perto quando o carro de naraku passou e ele ofereceu-lhe uma carona ela aceitou.

S2_S2

* * *

-kagome vai; me da outra chance? –rojo ia andando atrás dela e falando – vai a gente se gosta

-eh mesmo? – kagome parou perto de uma parede e ficou presa entre rojo e a parede – mas e a sua namorada sabe que esta dando em cima de mim?

-a ayumi não é minha namorada – rojo disse categoricamente – vai Kagome ou está se guardando pra alguém especial?

-a não, escuta aqui rojo eu sou virgem por que eu quero e você terminou comigo por que – ela estava falando mega alto e a turma d escola perto foi se ajuntando pra ver o que ela estava dizendo – eu não quis transar com você! Eu sou virgem não é por que to me guardando pra alguém especial eu não ligo pra isso, eu sou virgem por que eu decidi assim, por que eu quero ser virgem ate quando eu quiser!

Rojo não sabia o que falar, kagome foi para o campinho da escola e começaram a se aquecer então sua amiga se aproximou

-ai me conta, conta tudo o que foi que aconteceu?

-aconteceu o que ayame?

-o maior barraco que você armou la no pátio da escola

-ai nossa vocês gostam de uma fofoca hein?

-fofoca ou não me conta tudo – ayame estava ajudando Kagome a se aquecer – ah você vai também lá no ginecologista não é?

-é, é... –Kagome se virou ao ser chamado pelo treinador

-Kagome o diretor a chama lá na diretoria

-ahhh será que é o que eu to pensando? Será que é a bolsa?

-ah menina vai la vai la logoooo

\- esta bem - Kagome saiu correndo até a sala do diretor toda empolgada e quando entrou o diretor a esperava

-sente-se kagome chegou a resposta de los Angeles eles te deram a bolsa de estudos

-ahhhhhh não acredito eu ganheiiii eu ganheiiiii! – Kagome mal se continha de tanta felicidade ela saiu e voltou para o campo e logo estava jogando na beira do campo Kikyo estava atormentando o treinador

-então o que o diretor queria com ela? Fala homem, e sobre a bolsa?

-eu não sei Kikyo deve ser – o treinador estava correndo em volta para auxiliar as meninas que jogavam e Kikyo em cima então Kagome driblou e marcou um gol e todas comemoravam quando ela desmaiou no campo, foi levada para enfermaria a medica da escola a examinou

-é apenas um distúrbio hormonal

-ai Kagome você está bem, não se levante..

-ai mamãe eu já estou bem viu é só um distúrbio hormonal, não exagere e por falar nisso tenho de ir ao laboratório está na hora

-não quer que eu vá com você?

-não mamãe não se preocupe

-me diz minha filha você falou com o diretor o que ele queria?

-ahhh mãezinha é isso eu ganhei a bolsa em los angelesss aaaahhh to tão feliz! Ah nossa tenho que ir bjs ate mais tarde

Kagome saiu apressada para o laboratório e Kikyo tinha cara de luto com a notícia e foi pra casa seu irmão sota estava consertando um rádio e a viu quando ela chegou

-o que foi maninha?

-a Kagome passou, ela conseguiu a bolsa

-nossa que ótima notícia ela vai pra los Angeles isso é maravilhoso! – Kikyo estava irritada – espera que cara é essa? Não ta feliz que ao menos alguém da nossa família terá um futuro?

-sota como quer que eu fique feliz com isso? Ela vai embora, vai ficar longe da gente...

-que isso maninha é a melhor oportunidade pra ela logo ela volta não quer dizer que vamos deixar ela pra la...

-você não entende sota é a minha filha, como vou ficar sem ela aqui, eu e ela dormimos no mesmo quarto sempre que me levanto ou me deito, como você quer que eu fique feliz eu vou ficar sozinha como pode ser tão egoísta?

Kikyo saiu e foi para o quarto deixando sota pensativo "ah maninha se você parasse e pensasse só um pouquinho deixaria de lado seu egoísmo e visse o futuro lindo da nossa menina"

* * *

Kagome estava no laboratório havia terminado de preencher o relatório e entregou para a enfermeira e sentou, a enfermeira pegou os papeis e e de uma outra moça e com as duas pastas na Mao olhando onde era que cada uma deveria ir não prestou atenção e trombou com a outra enfermeira as pastas caíram no chão e se espalharam os papeis pelo chão

-Anita preste mais atenção! – reclamou a outra enfermeira

-sim sim desculpa – ela pegou os papeis e colocaram outra vez nas pastas Anita olhou e deixou Kagome em uma sala e a outra em outra sala – coloca essa roupa a abertura é para trás, e espere aqui que o dr. Já vem

Kagome fez o que lhe foi pedido e sentou na maca e esperou logo o médico veio

-e a primeira vez sua?

-é sim

-olha não se preocupe é um processo rápido e indolor ok?

-olha doutor eu estou meio nervosa e ansiosa por favor não me fala como se faz, ok?

-tudo bem

* * *

Enquanto isso naquele momento sesshoumaru estava em sua sala com inutaisho

-é agora, deve estar acontecendo agora meu amigo

-e como é feito o processo?

-O médico, então, introduz o espéculo (aparelho utilizado para exames ginecológicos) na vagina. Uma desinfecção é feita no orifício do colo do útero e, então, um cateter é introduzido até o seu interior. Previamente selecionado, o concentrado de espermatozoide (geralmente, 0,5 ml) é injetado diretamente nesse local.

* * *

Kagome estava constrangida durante o processo e tensa, então logo o médico avisou que tinha terminado e pediu que ela aguardasse um pouco até que a enfermeira viesse, ele se retirou e saiu deixando-a sozinha

-nossa como foi rápido que bom, achei que ia demorar, mas nossa porque tenho de esperar?

* * *

-então – sesshoumaru continuava – haverá uma batalha e um desses espermas irá encontrar com o ovulo e então perfurar e ai começara o milagre da vida.

-nossa isso é...

-eu... eu sinto que dessa vez eu serei pai inutaisho, eu sinto aqui dentro que vai dar certo

* * *

Kagome estava impaciente na sala então decidiu-se trocar de roupa e ir embora, em uma outra sala uma moça estava deitada na mesa e o médico e a enfermeira estavam lá

-é sua primeira vez nesse tipo de exame?

-exame?

-sim exame ginecológico, não é pra isso que está aqui? Colher uma amostra?

-desculpa doutor, mas eu vim aqui pra fazer a inseminação

A enfermeira arregalou os olhos e pegou a pasta dela e correu atrás do outro médico e conseguiu vê-lo antes dele entrar pra uma cirurgia

-dr. Você chegou a fazer inseminação naquela garota?

-sim eu fiz por que?

-ai não! Ai meu Deus, ela veio pra fazer coleta e virgem ainda! A moça pra fazer a inseminação ta na outra sala!

-o que? Como?

-as pastas delas foram trocadas quando deixei cair, ai não doutor eu vou ser demitida e como vou cuidar dos meus filhos?

-calma, calma vamos pensar numa solução, minha carreira também pode ser prejudicada por isso...

O médico ficou olhando a pasta e então rasgou

-doutor? – a enfermeira se assustou

-e isso ela nunca esteve aqui, a gente apaga qualquer traço da presença dela isso fica só entre nós dois. Peça pra outra moça vir aqui e fazemos a inseminação nela.

* * *

-alo?

-Kagome pode vir me buscar hoje aqui na revista? Ai nossa preciso de você amiga

-calma rin eu vou te buscar me aguarda ai.

-ok no demore ou minha chefe vai me passar um monte de tarefa.

\- tudo bem já estou indo

* * *

-e então estranho kageromaru não ter aparecido até agora não acha?

-ele não atende o celular não está no hotel, não sei onde ele pode estar!

-estranho, mas olha não se preocupe logo ele aparece e explica o sumiço, por falar nisso mais cedo você me disse algo sobre moto...

-ah sim quando eu vinha meu carro parou do lado de uma moto muito antiga daquelas que se leva um passageiro do lado, era uma garota que estava nela até disse, bela moto

-cara isso não é coisa que se vê todo dia

-pode apostar

* * *

-alo papai finalmente a última remessa acabou de chegar todas as revistas foram devolvidas

-ótimo meu filho, logo será mais uma pra nossa coleção. – naraku olhou para kagura e sorriu – negócios minha cara

-não se preocupe naraku

-pronto já chegamos, quero muito revê-la, você é de uma rara beleza que agrada aos olhos

-obrigada naraku você é muito gentil. Um verdadeiro cavalheiro

-obrigada bela dama – ele beijou a mão dela e ela saiu do carro e entrou no hotel

* * *

Kagome chegou na revista Rin a esperava do lado de fora e sorriu ao ver a amiga se aproximar

-ai que bom que chegou

-eu to desconfiada que você sentiu não foi minha, falta foi dá carona

-ai que isso amiga – Rin riu

-a agora tenho certeza

-Kagome e ai deu certo lá?

-é mesmo Rin eu consegui a bolsa – as duas se abraçaram e pularam animadas enquanto Kagome contava tudo pra Rin, na janela acima delas sesshoumaru estava olhando pra fora quando a viu

"essa garota e a mota são as que vi hoje mais cedo no transito, parece que é amiga de Rin"

-ai ka olha lá ele está vindo, como estou?

-rsrsrs pra que tudo isso? Ahhh – Kagome olhou e viu um rapaz se aproximar

-oi Rin e quem é sua amiga?

-essa é Kagome, kagome esse é Inuyasha

-olá prazer em conhece-la é uma bela moto que você tem aqui, é sua?

-é do meu tio ele conserta coisas um senhor levou ela pra meu tio arrumar e nunca mais voltou pra buscar

-ai kagome vamos vai antes que minha chefe me vê e de serviço

-aqui meu telefone kagome se quiser me ligar podemos falar sobre a moto – ele disse de um jeito de quem apaixonou na hora, Rin percebeu e não gostou e tratou de arrastar kagome dali, elas logo se foram e Inuyasha começou a suspirar por ela.

Kagome chegou a noite em casa e teve uma surpresa Rin estava com ela e seus amigos de escola também estavam lá pra comemorar a bolsa de estudo que ela havia ganhado

-surpresaaaaaaa

-seja bem vinda kagome

-obrigada vozinha, obrigada titi – ela abraçou sota e Kaede ao mesmo tempo – cadê a mamãe?

-ela disse que foi comprar as bebidas e ate agora não voltou

* * *

Longe da casa em uma mercearia Kikyo estava escolhendo algumas bebidas e com ela estava Miroku, ela reclamava o fato de kagome estar indo embora para EUA, mas tudo que ele pensava era levar ela dali pra poderem ficar à vontade

-vamos Kikyo, vamos para algum lugar onde podemos matar a saudade

-a não Miroku não estou com cabeça pra isso, to preocupada com a minha filha

-então por que me ligou?

-por que eu precisava falar com alguém!

-ele se aproximou dela bem intimo quando uma garota apareceu

-papai então é aqui que esta, e quem é ela? Esta traindo a mamãe!

-não filha que isso, ela só uma amiga no escritório onde trabalho

-ah é? É com ela que tem estado? Eh com ela que passa a noite enquanto a sua mulher te espera em casa?

-querida não diz isso, você sabe que não é bem assim

A menina se virou indignada e Kikyo olhou e disse

-por que não contou a verdade a ela? Não disse que estava se separando?

-olha querida eles não sabem, mas eu estou me separando. Vamos eu te levo

Eles foram e depois pararam na porta da casa dela e ela ia saindo ele a puxou pedindo beijo

-Miroku não

-a Kikyo não faz isso logo que me separar vamos ficar juntos

-se você tiver mentindo pra mim...

-claro que não, eu só quero você e mais ninguém – ele pegou no queixo dela e a beijou e lá da janela Kaede viu a cena e se indignou e saiu pra fora e vendo os dois aos beijos dentro do carro.

* * *

 **N/A: então o que acharam? diferente? parece confuso no momento porem aos poucos a trama vai se desenrolando prometo e vocês iram entender.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny**

 _Sinopse: kagome uma jovem de 18 anos é vitima de um erro laboratorial e acaba ficando grávida quando fazia exame ginecológico para trabalho escolar de biologia, agora como ela ira lhe dar com a situação tão complicada e sem saber quem é o pai do bebe?_

* * *

 **Capitulo dois - a discussão**

-Sesshoumaru Taisho? – perguntou kagome para sua amiga rin – ué, mas esse não é o nome do presidente da revista?

-claro, acontece que a festa da revista vai ser lá na casa dele – explicou indo as duas sentarem no sofá

-ixi, mas se o fotografo está doente, que você vai fazer?

-bom não acabei de te dizer que minha chefe me chamou para isso? – disse Rin dando um sorrisinho de importante – e sabe da maior?

-o que? – perguntou espantada

-eu sou a encarregada de buscar um substituto – disse sorrindo para amiga que sorria ainda sem entender onde Rin queria chegar com aquela informação, ou talvez sabia e arriscou um palpite

-e eu sou a substituta! – disse empolgada!

-você não queria fazer algo assim? - As duas pularam uma na outra animadas, kagome estava super feliz com a ideia

-ai Rin obrigada, obrigada, você não vai se arrepender, eu vou fazer assim super maravilhoso, e você vai ver... meu kami nem acredito!

-o que é? Qual é o assunto? – sota chegou ate as duas animado pelo que ouviu por alto

-eu ganhei um trabalho! – Kagome disse feliz

-o que nem entrou ainda na universidade e já estão chovendo as ofertas de trabalho? – Sota brincou

-não pera ae, não é nada sério não... é só um bico que vou fazer pra viagem! – disse modestamente

-então a revista vai dar uma festa de aniversário e precisão de uma fotografa – comentou Rin

-que bom kagome – Ayame falou – mas você vai dar conta disso?

-ai meu amor, to cansada de tirar foto de casamento batizado – ela falou com aquela de sabichona – das pessoas do bairro, da igreja... – ela foi enumerando e seu tio começou a rir do jeito dela falar – de jogadores, é claro que vou da conta gente! – afirmou categoricamente

\- é vai sim, olha como as coisas estão boas, é a bolsa e agora trabalho – disse positivamente sota – sabe o que vai ter que fazer? Pegar um calendário bem grande e marcar esse o dia mais importante da sua vida!

-cara que maneiro, maneiríssimo, adorei essa ideia! Mas todos vão ter que escrever um bilhete no calendário, mas todos! – disse animada – porque vou mandar enquadrar isso e vou pendurar no meu quarto quando tiver em los angeles! – kagome dizia feliz, elas correram feliz de volta para a sala e mal sabia que a festa de comemoração de kagome pela bolsa estava pra terminar com muita vergonha para a menina!

Pela janela Kaede via sua filha se beijando e sem poder aguentar mais foi ate eles, sem acreditar naquilo que via, antes dela sair sota percebeu que algo havia irritado sua mae

-Miroku não vai me decepcionar – dizia Kikyo após ter separado do beijo

-que isso meu amor, eu jamais faria isso! – disse ele com cara de anjo – eu sou só seu meu amor. Não há laço mais forte que o amor, nem mesmo o casamento – disse convincente dando um beijo nela outra vez que estava com uma cara de insatisfação e com aquilo Kaede não aguentou e saiu do portão

-kikyou higurashi! – Ela gritou irada e Kikyo sabia que ali vinha bucha, Miroku ficou constrangido

* * *

Dr totousai se encontrava na sala da casa de sesshoumaru sentado tomando um whisky, viera trazer a boa notícia que a inseminação tinha corrido muito bem, sesshoumaru não se continha de alegria pela notícia, mas kanna não tinha o mesmo entusiasmo que o marido

-obrigado dr. pela boa notícia...

-que isso sesshoumaru, quando você foi ao meu escritório estava tão nervoso e ansioso que achei que te devia pelo menos isso para ter a tranquilidade de saber que tudo correu bem, apesar de não ter sido eu quem fez a inseminação!

-e quando saberemos efetivamente que a mulher está gravida?

-assim que fizermos o primeiro exame de sangue – disse o medico

-e isso se sabe assim em tão pouco tempo? – perguntou kanna

-sim, sim claro a mudança nos níveis hormonais são de imediato

-não sei – sesshoumaru dá uma risadinha sem graça – você pode dizer que é infantil da minha parte, mas – ele se levantou e olhou para o médico sentado, logo atrás kanna também se levanta – acho que agora vou ser papai

-bem então vamos brindar por isso – disse o médico – pelo seu primogênito – o que nenhum dos dois notou foi a cara que kanna estava fazendo e disfarçou com um sorrisinho.

* * *

-aqui com esse lindo bebe – dizia kagome com o calendário nas mãos e fez um coração na data daquele dia, rindo com a turma – olha gente não é lindo? Gente, gente, gente podem ir assinando... – disse entregando o calendário

-eu primeiro – gritou rin feliz

-ei calma ae amiga – kagome riu da pressa dela

-ai kagome isso tudo está me deixando triste – disse Ayame fazendo carinha triste

-eu, mas porque? Ai Ayame po por favor! Vem cá me diz

-Kagome você foi minha melhor amiga por tanto tempo, desde que começamos o colégio e agora você vai embora e sabe kami quando vai voltar

-ai Ayame, vem cá – ela abraçou a amiga – eu vou voltar, claro que vou voltar

-Sim claro, mas quando você voltar não vai ser mais minha amiga – reclamou fazendo kagome olhar brava para ela

-que? Os amigos são para sempre! Viu aya, alias a única que te chama de aya sou eu, que isso por favor! – disse ela sincera

-la se vão a primavera e choram as aves... – disse sota

-ixiiii o poeta já começou a falar, ninguém merece! – Kagome reclamou abraçada a Ayame revirando os olhos

-mas virão outras primaveras – disse carinhoso, e kagome riu gentilmente, enquanto isso lá fora o clima estava tenso

-antes de você começar uma discussão deixa eu explicar, Miroku só estava me fazendo um favor de me acompanhar até a loja de bebidas – disse Kikyo saindo do carro

-é, é verdade, doninha – afirmou Miroku colocando a cabeça para fora do carro onde encontrava as duas

-não me chame de doninha – brigou Kaede – por favor, por que com você não tenho conversa!

-mamãe por favor é verdade, olha aqui – Kikyo mostrou as sacolas nas mãos

-claro Kikyo, mas pouco me importa pois desde que deixa esse homem te acompanhe, por que como se viu – disse olhando para Miroku – e se deu conta não há virtude que se ensinar mais a minha filha – e se virou para Kikyo

-mamãe! – falou horrorizada – eu exijo que você me respeite na frente do Miroku – fazendo Kaede arregalar os olhos com a ousadia dela

-ahhhh suponho que esse senhor seja digno de muito respeito – falou irônica para Kikyo njao? Ele que tem que tem casa filhas – Miroku disfarçou dentro do carro – e mulheres esperando em outro lugar!

-não se meta com o Miroku, mamãe! – defendeu Kikyo – já te expliquei que o Miroku está se separando!

-e na sua casa já se inteirarão dessa sua situação? – Kaede perguntou ao miroku que não sabia como reagir – de que o senhor está se separando?

-para mamãe! Para! – Kikyo interferiu – você acha que sou idiota? Que não sei com quem ando?

-e o senhor acha que ela sabe? – Kaede perguntou para ele que fez uma cara de quero ir embora daqui!

-olha senhora, eu não quero magoar ninguém... – disse sem jeito – eu só quero...

-Miroku... – disse Kikyo se abaixando para falar com ele através da janela da porta do carro falando com doçura na voz – não é com você, não liga para ela, ela é assim sempre – ele suspirou e ela se levantou olhando para Kaede que observava a cena com irritação crescente – mamãe por favor!

-por favor nada! – gritou – e olha por mais que você queira pisotear-me eu defenderei a dignidade do meu sobrenome enquanto kami me der forças para continuar nesse mundo – disse exaltada e Kikyo olhou resignada para ela

La dentro a turma se divertiam escrevendo para kagome no seu calendário, sorrindo e brincando

-olha faz uma coisa? Tire fotos de todos os lugares lindos que você for e me mande ai eu me sinto junto contigo – sota disse com carinho para a sobrinha

-não pode fazer isso mamãe! – o falatório chegou até eles

-essa não é a voz da minha mãe? – Kagome indagou surpresa

-eu não permito! – continuou Kikyo lá fora atraindo a atenção de todos ali na sala e kagome se encaminhou para porta seguida de sota para ver o que estava acontecendo

-meu kami gente o que houve? – Rin perguntou confusa ao escutar a voz de Kikyo e com os outros indo ver o que rolava, e pela janela kagome viu a cena que se passava lá fora

-quando você vai me entender mamãe que não sou nenhuma criança mais? – indagou Kikyo com lagrimas nos olhos

-vou entender no dia em que você mesma me demonstrar! – respondeu Kaede e da janela kagome seria foi para porta

-eu vou lá fora ver – disse kagome para os amigos, já saindo lá ouviu sua mãe dizer

-eu não faço nada de mal – Kikyo estava desconsolada e atrás de kagome uma plateia para ver a briga - que me faça sentir culpada!

-pois seu amigo não deve sentir o mesmo, pois nem saiu do carro para dar as caras – fazendo Miroku olhar para ela confuso

-não, olha senhora o problema é que eu não queria piorar as coisas sabe...

-ahhhhh e por acaso as coisas podem piorar? – disse sarcástica – olhem se ate público temos agora – Kaede se virou para a plateia que tinha acabado de chegar – para que sejam testemunhas dessa imoralidade

-vó por favor! O que foi mãe? – Kagome interviu na discussão

-Não sei kagome, eu só fui buscar as coisas para a festa

-e olha o que você nos faz passar! – reclamou Kaede

-mas foi justamente você quem começou mamãe! – acusou Kikyo - por que você saiu para me buscar na rua?

-porque trouxe ele para cá?

-e desde quando a rua em frente a casa é sua? – perguntou Kikyo, enquanto sota observava tudo seriamente

-gente chega, estamos na rua... – kagome pediu

-você acha pouca provocação que eles parem na porta da minha casa? – Kaede rebateu

-já chega mamãe, não é o momento! – interferiu sota

-a por favor sota, você acha que ela ia aguentar um pouco de felicidade e alegria nessa casa? – acusou Kikyo

-foi você que colocou tudo a perder chegando tarde em casa parando ai fora com esse aqui como se fosse uma adolescente, dentro de casa estava sua filha com um grupo de amigos de escola esperando! – Kaede jogou na cara dela

-eu sei perfeitamente quem estava lá dentro, mamãe! Por que eu mesma convidei!

-gente já chega! – pediu kagome mais determinada – chega!

-claro se você que convidou por que é que não estava aqui – Kaede continuou – para recebe-los? E se u não tivesse feito os bolinhos os pasteizinhos de última hora eles não teriam comido nada coitados!

-então está, pronto acabou a discussão – sota falou irritado para a mãe e se virou para Miroku – e você o melhor que pode fazer é ir embora! – Miroku olhou com cara de quem não se importa

-por que é que ele tem que ir sota, não eu não tenho vergonha do Miroku, nós dois vamos nos casar! – Kikyo falou convicta – diz para eles?! – Pediu Kikyo

-eu acho melhor ir embora sabe – disse Miroku disfarçando – por que está todo mundo muito nervoso não é?

-diz para eles que está se separando da sua mulher – Kikyo pediu e Miroku não gostou daquilo

-já chega mãe, vamos para dentro – pediu kagome

-diz Miroku – insistiu teimosa

-é, é verdade – disse a contra gosto...

-da para você ir embora? – sota mandou

-se ele tiver que ir embora eu também vou com ele – Kikyo não facilitou

-mamãe você não vai a lugar nenhum, para... – kagome segurou ela, enquanto Miroku dava partida no carro e saia

-mirokuuuuu – Kikyo foi atrás do carro mas kagome a segurou

-belo presente de despedida que você dá a sua filha, impossível passar por mais vergonha – acusou Kaede e voltou para dentro de casa nervosa – e gente acabou a festa pode ir todos embora para suas casas!

-e gente desculpa – kagome estava tão sem jeito pela situação enquanto sua mãe passava por eles ela completava obrigada por terem vindo

-não não senhores, a festa não acabou ainda, vamos lá é a festa de despedida da minha filha e nos vamos comemorar, por que que eu trouxe isso tudo aqui? – disse Kikyo animadamente como se nada tivesse acontecido...

-mamãe por favor... – kagome pediu

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ **: minna o que acharam? preciso saber o quanto gostaram para que eu possa me inspirar em escrever mais... gente não odeiem a kikyvaca ops kikyo ela não é mal, só eh tapada demais kkkk eu mesma quase soquei ela, pena que inuyasha não deixou kkkkk kaede ficou louca com a trama e esta resmungando porque ela não é tão rabugenta como a descrevi kkkkk, please reviews!**


End file.
